cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Rabbit Cookie/LINE
Moon Rabbit Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released in the middle of September of Kakao Cookie Run and in late December of LINE Cookie Run. Skill Transforms into giant Rice Cake Bunny at given intervals. Giant Rice Cake Bunny's landings create Honey Rice Cake jellies. Giant Rice Cake Bunny's size gets bigger and jumps become higher as time goes by. Description Fresh rice harvested from the happy soils of Dessert Paradise were used to bake the happy Moon Rabbit Cookie. This Cookie's chubby cheeks are always filled with sweet rice cake. How cute! But her desire for rice cake has a dark side too. Under a full moon, Moon Rabbit Cookie's craving for rice cake can grow so strong that she transforms into giant Rice Cake Bunny! She then jumps around wildly, crushing everything around her until someone gives her some rice cake to calm her down. Once upon a time, during one of her crazy transformations, the other Cookies tried to keep the giant Rice Cake Bunny in check by grabbing each other's hands and building a circle around her. Ever since, the Cookies have keep a tradition of holding hands and going around in circles under full moon. Strategy When her green bar fills, they will transform into a small mochi bunny that can generate jellies by pounding the ground just like Dino-Sour Cookie. Over time Moon Rabbit Cookie will grow larger and larger - this makes she generate more jellies per pound, and its reach will be larger. Even though they do get larger over time, she will not trigger treasures that generates jellies during giant landing like Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride and Sacred Prosperity Bracelet of Earth. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages Trivia *If its energy runs out during its ability, they will still continue regardless. But at the end they will immediately faint. *It is the fourth cookie to undergo a transformation in the Cookie Shop, the others being Hero Cookie, Ninetales Cookie, and Werewolf Cookie. *This Cookie is wearing a child's Korean hanbok, making it the second Cookie to wear the traditional Korean apparel. The other Cookie is Ninetales Cookie. *This Cookie is based on the folklore of the Moon Rabbit, and is also most likely in commemoration of the Mid-Autumn Festival, which is celebrated in East Asia. *The reason why the Moon Rabbit Cookie transforms into a mochi-like figure is because in the Korean version of the Moon Rabbit folklore, the Moon Rabbit pounds mochi. *This is the only time where LINE has caught up to Kakao Cookie Run in term of Cookies - LINE would always be 2 to 3 Cookies behind. **Unfortunately, it ''may ''be the last Cookie to be released in either game, as at this time Kakao has not been releasing any new Cookies for the last few months. This is likely due to spending more attention on their other game, Cookie Run Ovenbreak. Gallery Moon Rabbit Cookie Newsletter.png|Moon Rabbit Cookie's newsletter. Retrieved 22 December 2016. Moon Rabbit Mortar header.png|Moon Rabbit Cookie and Moon Mortar's notice as seen in the Mailbox. Moon Rabbit Mortar line newsletter.jpg|Moon Rabbit Cookie and Moon Mortar from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 22 December 2016 Moon Rabbit Mortar thai line newsletter.jpg|Moon Rabbit Cookie and Moon Mortar from Cookie Run's official Thai LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 22 December 2016 Ch71.png|Moon Rabbit Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch71 halloween.png|Moon Rabbit Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Play relay icon ch71.png|Relay icon Category:S-grade cookies Category:Upcoming cookies Category:8th Cookie Army